


Kamień, papier, nożyce

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Gryles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coolkidsdontdance-69: Poproszę o totalnie absurdalnie śmiszny tekst. Nick zgadza się z fankami, że Harry powinien przysyrzydz włosy bo jego chłopak nie będzie porównywany do tego starego jełopa Jaggera. Kłócą się i nie potrafią dojść do porozumienia, aż w końcu Nick rzuca, żeby zagrali w papier nożyce kamień no i Nick wygrywa a Hazza się focha, ale zgadza się i coś tam dokucza, że Nick to sam jest staruszek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamień, papier, nożyce

Rzucił telefonem, który wylądował obok niego na kanapie, a z jego ust wydostało się prychnięcie. Założył ręce na piersi i z nadąsaną miną wpatrywał się w widok za oknem.  
\- Co się dzieje? – w salonie pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna. Jego brązowe włosy były zaczesane w quiffa, a brązowe oczy z rozbawieniem wpatrywały się w młodszego chłopaka. Podszedł do kanapy i biorąc w ręce telefon loczka, usiadł obok chłopaka.   
Harry zamiast udzielić odpowiedzi, ponownie prychnął, nawet nie spoglądając na Grimshawa. Odblokował więc telefon chłopaka i od razu wyświetliła mu się strona twittera. Zaczął go przeglądać i po chwili zrozumiał dlaczego jego chłopak jest tak oburzony. Harry właśnie czytał wpisy, które dotyczyły jego włosów. Wiele fanek wręcz żądało, aby loczek ściął swoje włosy. Uważały, że mu nie pasują i wygląda w nich okropnie. Oczywiście były również takie, które go błagały, aby nie obcinał swoich włosów, jednak znajdowały się w decydującej mniejszości.  
Nick zachichotał cicho, widząc kolejne wpisy, czym ściągnął na siebie gniewny wzrok zielonookiego.   
\- Co cię tak śmieszy? – zmrużył oczy.  
\- No cóż…zgadzam się z nimi – odpowiedział, blokując telefon loczka i odkładając go na stolik.  
\- Słucham?! – spytał oburzonym głosem – Nie podobają ci się moje włosy?  
\- Zdecydowanie bardziej wolałem cię z krótszymi. Bardziej ci się wtedy kręciły – odpowiedział.  
\- Mi się podobają takie jakie mam – warknął, podnosząc się z kanapy.  
\- A mi nie. Mam dość, że wszyscy porównują cię do Jaggera – odpowiedział oburzony, również się podnosząc z kanapy.   
\- A co ciebie to interesuje?! To mnie do niego porównują, nie ciebie – tym razem położył dłonie na biodrach, wyzywająco spoglądając na Grimshawa.  
\- Jesteś moim chłopakiem i nie podoba mi się to! – warknął, czując jak jego irytacja się zwiększa. Naprawdę nie podobała mu się fryzura Harry’ego i chciał, aby chłopak ściął włosy.   
\- Mimo to, to są moje włosy. Będę nosił taką fryzurę jaką ja chcę! – krzyknął zdenerwowany. Może on i Nick byli w związku, jednak radiowiec nie miał prawa mówić mi jak ma się czesać.   
\- Ostrzegam cię Harold, jeśli nie pójdziesz to fryzjera, sam ci je obetnę – wycedził przez zęby.  
\- Nawet nie próbuj – warknął – Jeśli to zrobisz, to z na…  
\- Dobra – przerwał Harry’emu, unosząc dłonie jakby w geście poddania – Musimy to rozegra inaczej, zanim się zagalopujemy i źle to się skończy.  
Musiał to przerwać zanim ze sobą zerwą z powody włosów. To nie było tego warte.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Zagrajmy – wypalił.  
\- Co? – loczek uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu.  
\- Zagrajmy. Jeśli wygram ścinasz włosy, jeśli ty nie będę się ich czepiał.  
Widział jak Harry marszczy brwi w zamyśleniu, zastanawiając się nad propozycją mężczyzny. Czekał na to co chłopak mu odpowie, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.   
\- No…dobra – odpowiedział niepewnie – Ale w co zagramy?  
\- Kamień, papier, nożyce? – zaproponował pierwsze co mu przyszło do głowy.  
\- Serio?  
\- Czemu nie – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No dobra – zgodził się i obaj schowali swoje prawe dłonie za plecy, wpatrując się w swoje oczy i starając się odgadnąć co pokaże ta druga osoba.   
\- Na trzy – powiedział Nick mocniej ściskając dłoń w pięść za plecami – Raz – uważnie obserwował twarz ukochanego – Dwa – zrobił krótką pauzę – Trzy!  
Obaj wyciągnęli dłonie przed siebie, uważnie im się przyglądając. Zapanowała cisza. Po chwili na twarzy radiowca pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, z kolei z ust Stylesa wydostało się ciche przekleństwo.  
\- Tak! – wykrzyknął Nick wyrzucając dłonie w górę – Wygrałem! Wygrałem! Wygrałem! – skakał po salonie, podczas gdy Harry usiadł z naburmuszoną miną na kanapie. Miał nadzieję, że to on wygra – Przykro mi kochanie – mężczyzna nachylił się nad młodszym – Niestety będziesz musiał się pożegnać ze swoimi długimi włosami – cmoknął go w usta i usiadł obok niego.   
\- Dobra, obetnę je – odpowiedział nachmurzony.  
\- No nie obrażaj się skarbie – cmoknął go w policzek, obejmując w pasie i przyciągając bliżej siebie – Przynajmniej przestaną cię porównywać do tego starucha Jaggera.  
\- Mnie przynajmniej porównują, a ciebie mają za starucha – prychnął, jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Co to miało znaczyć? – odepchnął lekko od siebie chłopaka i na niego spojrzał.  
\- To ciebie wzięli za mojego ojca – wzruszył ramionami, jakby mu było obojętne to co powiedział, jednak nie umiał ukryć uśmiechu, który cisnął się na jego usta.   
Szybko poderwał się z kanapy, nim Nick zdążył go złapać i z piskiem uciekł do sypialni, próbując się zaryglować. Nie udało mu się i już po chwili leżał przyciśnięty do materaca pod ciepłym ciałem swojego chłopaka.   
\- Mimo wszystko, co do tego ojca, nie całkiem się mylili – wymruczał do ucha loczka – Prawda? – spytał spoglądając w zielone oczy.  
\- Prawda, tatusiu – odpowiedział przygryzając wargę.


End file.
